Rushtail
by Jinxsplash9
Summary: This is a story based on the famous RiverClan battle move "The Rushpaw Splash" located in the book 'Battles of the Clans' Rushpaw is a real cat in the books, and made around the time Leopardstar died. I hope you enjoy it!
1. A Sudden Misfortune

Rushtail

Chapter 1

Rushkit first opened her eyes to see her mother and litter mates staring at her, and waiting for that special moment when a kit first opens their eyes. Rushkit blinked, almost as if blinded by all the colors.

"Wow," Rushkit said. "I never though the world could be so… colorful and beautiful, can I explore with Mossykit, Troutkit, and Hollowkit?" She looked up expectantly at her mother.

"Yes you may my beautiful little darling. All kits explore the RiverClan camp once they are old enough." Duskfur said and pointed her tail towards the entrance. "Don't go too far!" she said as Rushkit started running out of the nursery for the first time.

"Wow!" all the kits exclaimed as they peered around the RiverClan camp. There was a pile of fish in one corner, along with a few woodland creatures, but the looked yucky. The warriors den was in one corner, and they saw Leopardstar standing on the high falls, looking down on the camp. In the elders' den. Dawnflower, Voletooth, and Blackclaw were laying peacefully on the rocks. The kits heard about the old RiverClan camp before.

Dawnflower said "I remember the sunning rocks back in the old forest. ThunderClan and RiverClan used to have large fights over them, but after one clan won, the other clan tried to steal them back. There was that one battle that Oakheart had died, being killed by a rock fall, and then Redatil. Do you remember that battle Voletooth?"

"Yeah,'' Voletooth replied. "I do. I was in the battle with Oakheart. I was battling with a ThunderClan she-cat named Mousefur when I heard Tigerclaw and Oakheart tussling…" He broke off into a fit of coughing.

Blackclaw then noticed the kits. "Quick," he said to Rushkit "Fetch Mothwing or Willowshine. Whichever one is in the den. Got it?"

Rushkit squeaked. "Got it." and hurried off to the medicine cat den in a rush to save Blackclaw…


	2. 4 Deaths

Rushtail

Chapter 2

As Rushkit hurried to the medicine cat den she spotted Mothwing with some catmint in her jaws. "MOTHWING! Voletooth has a cough. His throat may be sore from all of the story telling but I can't tell" Rushkit screeched

Mothwing looked up in shock and then dropped her catmint. "Okay, tell them I'm coming!" But as soon as Mothwing came, all three of the elders started coughing, and so had Leopardstar when she walked into camp after a stroll with Mistyfoot.

Then Mothwing shooed the kits away to Duskfur. But by the time night fell, all of the sick cats were dead, including Leopardstar. Mistyfoot hung her head and let up a wail of grief for Leopardstar and the three elders.

By moon high Rushkit could still not fall asleep. She watched as Mistyfoot and Mothwing headed out of the camp. Of course! Rushkit thought. They are going to the moon pool for Mistyfoot to receive the name Mistystar and her nine lives.

"Bye Mistyfoot! When you come back I hope you have nine lives by then!" cried out Rushkit.

She dashed towards her, hoping she would get a chance to see outside the camp early.

"Go back to the nursery Rushkit. You are not 6 moons old yet." commanded Mistyfoot and started walking on in a bound of grief for Leopardstar and determination to follow her footsteps.

Rushkit padded sadly back to the nursery and fell asleep between her litter mates and mother…


	3. 4 Apprentices Ready

Rushtail

Chapter 3

That morning Mistyfoot came back. all Willowshine could ask was, "Did you receive your name and nine lives?" Willowshine just wanted to make sure. After choosing her only surviving son, Reedwhisker, for the post of RiverClan deputy, all of the clan was uneasy. Including rush kit. She was very worried for Mistyfoot and the rest of the clan. Then Mistyfoot finally replied.

"I have received my name and nine lives. I am Mistystar, leader of RiverClan." called out Mistystar. The Clan cheered because that means the drought has ended for now. Rushkit had noticed how low the supplies of fish were. They had to eat the disgusting forest prey in hopes to survive until the fish start coming back. She hoped it was soon because the forest prey was disgusting! It gave the taste to their mother's milk this weird cold feeling. She just wanted fish-milk again!

Rushkit ran up to Mistystar. "I hope that StarClan makes you live as long as the very old fish do." squeaked Rushkit as she tried to give Mistystar a very hard earned compliment.

Mistystar gave a small smile to Rushkit. "I guess I won't live that long, but thanks anyways Rushkit." Rushkit's chest filled with pride and she headed back to the nursery to boast about her successfulness.

6 Moons later

"Yay we are going to become apprentices!" squealed Mossykit with excitement. The lake had brought back more fish and now RiverClan we sleek and shiny again, stuffed with the delicious fish. So now the apprentices have started to learn how to catch fish.

Mistystar yowled, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own fish, join here beneath High Falls for a clan meeting!" Cats slowly started coming out into the clearing to watch the naming ceremony. These four kits are ready to begin their apprentice training. Rushkit, step forward, from this moment on you will be known as Rushpaw. Pebblefoot will be your mentor. Pebblefoot, you have excellent hunting skills and so I hope you teach your apprentice all you know."

"I will Mistystar," Pebblefoot dipped his head and touched noses with Rushpaw. Rushpaw's heart leaped like a fish with excitement. She was an apprentice! Rushpaw thought excitedly!

they watched as Mossykit became Mossypaw and got Minnowtail as her apprentice. Troutpaw got Graymist, and Hollowkit got Reedwhisker!

As all the apprentices set off to explore the territory filled excitement and energy. What will happen?


End file.
